


Suprises

by jeronicaotp



Series: Jeronica One-Shots [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Veronica, Kinda?, Soft Jughead Jones, and only her, but Jughead is in love with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeronicaotp/pseuds/jeronicaotp
Summary: Veronica doesn't realize how in love Jughead is with her.





	Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i know right two one shots in one day?! it must be Christmas LOL! well it's not and i just have some inspiration that i hope stays so i can write more requests! this is one from a prompt list.  
> "I know you love. But I think you love her too." and "You weren't suppose to find out this way."

Veronica has been noticing a difference in her boyfriends actions. He has been so distant lately and it is starting to bother her. She knows that their relationship is new and that they both had just got out of bad relationships, or so she thought. Well she knows that her and Archie’s relationship was a disaster from the start but she went through it to make her parents angry. She regrets being that girl who uses a boy to piss off her parents but she is also now realizes she could have been with Jughead this whole time. Even if he didn’t like her when they first met in the beginning of freshman year, he has came along way. Duh, he is dating her or maybe he is just pretending to like her is what Veronica thinks. 

They have talked about their exes and how they were all friends before they got together. Jughead and Betty dated for a year and she was okay with that, it’s not like they ended on bad terms but it was Betty who broke up with him. So of course, Veronica thinks he might still have feelings for his ex-girlfriend. She tries not to think of that possibility too much though because she wants to believe her and Jughead’s relationship is better and stronger than that or anything. 

Jughead and her have been dating for 11 now and it truly has been the best months of her life. He has became so important to her in such a short amount of time. He knows how to make her smile when she is in a mood, he knows when she needs a hug after arguing with her parents, and his kisses just make the world stop, leaving just the two of them in that moment his lips reachers hers. 

It’s a Friday night and she just got a text from him cancelling plans so he can help Betty at the Blue and Gold. She doesn’t mind that they are spending time but lately Jughead has been ditching her for Betty. That is when the doubt of him actually having feelings for her comes to her. 

“Okay, whatever Forsythe.” she texts back. 

J: Are you mad?

V: no, why would i be mad forsythe?

J: Stop using my real name and tell me what’s wrong?!

V: have fun with betty, forsythe :) 

She knows that it isn’t fair to him that she won’t be honest about how she feels but clearly he isn’t being honest either. 

J: YOU’RE SO COMPLICATED SOMETIMES!  
J: Just talk to me Ronnie.  
J: You’re going to ignore me now?  
J: Well I’m going over after I help out Betty.  
A couple hours later…….

Veronica is in her kitchen pouring tea into a cup when there is a knock on the front door. 

“Hold on!” she shouts as she puts the tea down and makes her way towards the foyer. 

She completely forgot that Jughead said he was going to come over later and so when she opens the door to see her boyfriend there, she is momentarily surprised to see him. 

“What are you doing here, Jughead?” she asks. 

“Oh, Jughead is it? I thought you forgot about that considering you were calling me by my god awful first name earlier.” Jughead replies. 

“Well Forsythe is your name,” 

“I know that Veronica but you know that I don’t like being called that,” he crosses his arms. “That’s not even why I am here. I want to know why you were upset with me earlier?” he questions. 

“Who said I was upset?” 

“ I can tell when my girlfriend is upset so just tell me why,’ he pleads. 

“Can you come inside first. I don’t need my neighbors hearing my relationship problems.” Veronica says as she steps to the side to let him in. 

They walk up to her room in silence. Once Veronica shuts her bedroom doo rand takes a seat next to her boyfriend on her bed. Jughead takes the opportunity to speak first, “So are you going to tell me what I have done to upset you?” 

Veronica takes a deep breath before speaking. “Jughead we been together for seven months now and it has been so great dating you. I love you and you know that but relationships don’t work without honesty in them. So that’s why I think you should just tell me the truth about how you really feel. I know you love me. But I think you love her too.”

Jughead is shocked at her words, he didn’t expect to being having this conversation after being together for so long with Veronica. Why does she even think any of this? 

“Veronica, who are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Betty! I know you must still love her if you are cancelling plans with me for her. It sucks but if she is what makes you happy then go for it. Get her back but stop stringing me along,” she shouts. Is he really trying to act like he doesn’t know what he is doing. 

“Ronnie, I am not in love with Betty. I only love you Veronica Lodge,” he says. “Come on, let me prove it to you. I have something to show you.” Jughead puts his hand out for her to grab. Veronica has no idea what he is going to do but she loves him and trusts him so she follows him. 

They drive to the Sunnyside Trailer Parks where Jughead lives with his family. She doesn’t know how a trip to his house is going to ease her worry of him loving his ex-girl but she doesn’t comment on it. She’ll just wait and see what he has planned. 

He stops his motorcycle in front of his house and helps her get off the bike in her skirt. 

“Let’s go inside.” 

She notices that no one is home from the lack of FP’s truck not parked in the front and the lights were off when the entered the trailer home. 

“Jughead as much as I love coming over to your house, mostly to spend time with Jellybean. But what are we doing here?” Veronica asks after trying to wait but the wait is getting too long. 

“Just way here Babe. I will be out in a second.” Jughead replies as he makes his way down the hall and into the room him and Jellybean share. 

Veronica takes a seat on the couch in the living room and waits for him to return from his bedroom. She can hear him opening some drawers and closing them. 

After a couple minutes he comes out of the room and sits next to her. He has a nervous smile on his face. 

“You, Veronica Lodge mean the world to me. I don’t want anybody else. I love being with you. You make me so happy and you’re so amazing. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and ever since we started dating I can’t imagine a day without you in it. I am so sorry I made you doubt my love for you or even question our relationship. I could never not love you. You are everything to me Ronnie. I hope you know that. There is a reason I have been spending time with Betty but not the ones you thought. I was asking her for help and she was the only girl I talk to so I didn’t think it would be a problem-”

“Betty is you ex-girlfriend, of course it would have been a problem Jug.” she interrupts him. 

“Yeah I know that now. I am sorry for that. I just want you to know that you are the only girl I want to be with. That is why I asked Betty to help me find a perfect gift for you for our year anniversary.” Jughead says then reaches into his pocket to get a small black box.

Veronica gasps when she sees the little box, “Jughead we can’t get married yet!” she exclaimed. 

He starts laughing, “I know that Ronnie and that is why I got you this.” He opens the box to present a necklace with a crown and a little J engraved on it with a ring on the chain too.  
“It’s not an engagement ring but a promise one. That I, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third promise to care and love you until we achieve our dreams and be old enough to be married.” 

Veronica has tears streaming down her face. She can’t believe herself, that she let her mind think that this wonderful boy doesn’t love her. “Jughead you didn’t have to get me anything. I would have been fine with flowers or just a night with you. I am the one sorry for ever doubting our love. I don’t deserve this Jughead.” 

“Well you weren’t supposed to find out out this way. I had our whole day planned out but it’s okay. We can still do it all.” Jughead smiles. 

“Jughead Jones, I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me a request on tumblr! my user is jeronicaismyotp


End file.
